the boy who couldnt love
by dark the emo queen
Summary: A new student is accepted to dwma one who can change her very soul wavelength and form when she is partnered with Stein what will happen will she die at the hands of her meister or will things turn for the best... find out on the boy who couldn't love Oc x stien


summary: Stein had another partner before spirit that was never mentioned in the series. that weapons name is Yoko hellsing, a scythe woman with the unusaual abillity to change her souls weapon form. follow Stein as he and Yoko battle pre kishin and slowly discover exactly what love is.

soul eater: the boy who couldnt love!

dicslamer: I in no way own soul eater just my oc's that is all

chapter 1. enrolling in death weapons meister academy!

a girl with silver hair and red eyes rushed up the long stairway to dwma. she wore a short black mini skirt with a small white shinigami skull placed on the left bottom corner, a black 1/4 shirt with white stitching going all over it, and a black rose clip with a white shinigami skull in the middle of the petals holding the right side of her bangs from her face. she sighs in discomfort and exhaustion as she climbed the last stair.

"who the hell designed those fucking stairs!" she muttered glareing at the offinding object.

slowly she walks towards the huge academy building.

"hey!" a boy with red hair wearing a black suit and a small cross like clip. "who're. you?"

"oh..." the girl said. "I'm Yoko, Yoko hellsing, I just unrolled in dwma yesterday."

the boy looked interested for a few seconds then looked off into the sky.

"I'm spirit, spirit albarn. nice to meet a lovely lady such as yourself Yoko." he said. " are you a weapon. or a meister?"

"I'm a weapon. " Yoko said smileing. "I don't have a meister yet."

"h'm..." spirit said putting a hand to his chin in thought. "I know the perfect person you could team up with!"

"really?" Yoko asked excitedly.

"yup. his name is franken stien." spirit awnsered. "he just enrolled a few monthes ago... he Doent have a weopn yet."

"can I meet him?" Yoko asked.

"yeah he's right over there." spirit said pointing to a boy standing over another boy who was cowering against a tree.

Yoko's eyes widen in shock as she rushed towards the two she grabs the standing boys hand right before he could peirce the cowering boys flesh with a scalpel. Yoko looks at the cowwering boy.

"get out of here now!" she yelled her eyes momentaraly flashing golden.

the boy ran as the standing one turned towards Yoko now that she could see his face he didn't look bad. he had white hair grey eyes and a strange stitching on the left side of his face. his glasses seemed to be lower than what they would have been so she reached her hand up and fixed them not even thinking about the small action that would normally be a sign of attractions or love.

"that's Stein." spirit said comeing up. "Stein this is your weapon partner Yoko hellsing."

" what kind of weapon? " Stein asked.

"multi weapon." Yoko awnsered.

"what do you keen multi."spirit and Stein asked together.

"I can change my souls weapon shape. but my more common form is a double edged sycthe with a dragons head designed blade." Yoko awnsered.

"you can what your what?" spirit asked clearly confused.

"change my souls weapon. shape. I can be just about anything from smoke bombs to guns to swords to scythes to well I think you get the picture." Yoko explained. "but because of that I have a hard time resonating with a techs soul wavelength. in other words I'm a rare case the one who can connection with my wavelength will be called the multi technician. so far I'm the only liveing multi weapon. "

"I wanna try." Stein said. "can you turn into a scalpel? "

"who do you think I am of course I can." Yoko said her body disolveing into a bright light a scalpel spinning in the air where she once stood. "hurry up and grab me!"

stien caught Yoko easily.

"are you getting burned yet?" Yoko asked in consern.

"no I'm fine." Stein said a strange smile on his face. "I think I passed the test."

"yuppies I think you did." Yoko said happily returning to her origanal form.

"I have a tech!"

"I have a weapon. finally." Stein said. "lets go tell shinigami sama. "

"mkay." Yoko said smileing walking happily toward the academy with Stein.

"did they forget about me..." spirit asked himself as he stared after them then waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "nah! "

chapter 2. the boy who defies God!

(sneak peek)

Yoko walked into shinigamis death room with Stein slightly nervous as she stood before his mirror.

"shinigami sama I have finally found a weapon" Stein stated as Yoko waved timidly at the death God.

"hey hey hiya hi!" shinigami said. "you must be the transfer student that transferred from the scottland branch of dwma! Yoko hellsing right!"

"y-yes shinigami sama" Yoko said bowing low.

suddenly a red blur passed her.

"I am the great-

dark it can't be black*star can it? this is set in the past remember?

Stein: oh no not him!

spirit: why dark

dark LOL read and reveiw if u want to know who it is oh and the first 7 reveiwers get a place in my next soul eater fanfic ^_^ so send in ur oc


End file.
